Bronzebeard clan
, Magni Bronzebeard - Madoran Bronzebeard (formerly), Modimus Anvilmar (formerly), Elder Bronzebeard (Pre-Curse of Flesh, presumed) | height = 3.5 - 5 feet }} The Bronzebeard clan (a.k.a. Clan Bronzbeard)Lands of Conflict, pg. 69. is preeminent among the various dwarven clans of Khaz Modan. During the War of the Three Hammers, they led the dwarves of Ironforge against Thaurissan and the Dark Iron clan. Today, they are represented by Muradin Bronzebeard. The Bronzebeard clan of dwarves reside in Ironforge and the surrounding Khaz Mountains. The mighty Bronzebeards rules Dun Morogh, homeland of the Ironforge dwarves. The stoic dwarves of Ironforge are an ancient race of robust humanoids who live beneath the snow-capped mountains of Khaz Modan. The dwarves have always been fast allies with the Humans, and they revel in the prospects of battle and storytelling alike. The nobility of the Ironforge dwarves is born from the Bronzebeard clan. The Bronzebeard dwarves are mountain dwarves or hill dwarvesDay of the Dragon, pg, Night of the Dragon, pg, Note:Bronzebeard dwarves in Day of the Dragon are described as hill dwarves but are confirmed to be connected to the Bronzebeards in Night of the Dragon.. Members of the clan consist of the race known as Bronzebeard dwarves, also known as Ironforge dwarves. Background From the article "The War of the Three Hammers" at the "History of Warcraft" part of the old official website: The dwarves of Ironforge Mountain lived in peace for many long centuries. However, their society grew too large within the confines of their mountain cities. Though the mighty High King, Modimus Anvilmar, ruled over all dwarves with justice and wisdom, three powerful factions had arisen amongst the dwarven society. The Bronzebeard clan, ruled by Thane Madoran Bronzebeard, held close ties to the High King and stood as the traditional defenders of Ironforge Mountain. The Wildhammer clan, ruled by Thane Khardros Wildhammer, inhabited the foothills and crags around the base of the mountain and sought to gain more control within the city. The third faction, the Dark Iron clan, was ruled by the sorcerer-thane Thaurissan. The Dark Irons hid within the deepest shadows under the mountain and plotted against both their Bronzebeard and the Wildhammer cousins. For a time the three factions kept a tenuous peace, but tensions erupted when High King Anvilmar passed away from old age. The three ruling clans went to war for control of Ironforge itself. The dwarf civil war raged under the earth for many years. Eventually the Bronzebeards, who had the largest standing army, banished the Dark Irons and Wildhammers from under the mountain. Humiliated and enraged by their defeat, the Dark Iron Clan vowed revenge against Ironforge. Leading his people far to the south, Thaurissan founded a city (which he named after himself) within the beautiful Redridge Mountains. Prosperity and the passing of years did little to ease the Dark Iron's rancor toward their cousins. Thaurissan and his sorceress wife, Modgud, launched a two-pronged assault against both Ironforge and the Wildhammer capital of Grim Batol. The Dark Irons were intent on claiming all of Khaz Modan for their own. The Dark Iron armies smashed against their cousins' strongholds and very nearly took both kingdoms. However, Madoran Bronzebeard ultimately led his clan to a decisive victory over Thaurissan's sorcerous army. Thaurissan and his servants fled back to the safety of their city, unaware of the events transpiring at Grim Batol, where Modgud's army would fare no better against Khardros and his Wildhammer warriors. The Bronzebeard have ruled the dwarves of Khaz Modan since the conclusion of the War of the Three Hammers some two centuries ago. In general their reign has been prosperous: they reestablished friendly relations with the Wildhammer, restored the ancient city of Ironforge, and oversaw the construction of the Thandol Span bridges.War of the Three Hammers (History of Warcraft) Yet these are troubled times, and since the coming of the Horde even the Bronzebeards have been beset by their share of tragedy. Near the conclusion of the Second War, King Magni's younger brother, Muradin Bronzebeard, was presumed dead after Prince Arthas Menethil claimed Frostmourne. In addition, the King's daughter, Moira Bronzebeard, was recently abducted by agents of the Dark Iron clan, and is currently held captive by Emperor Dagran Thaurissan. Languages Bronzebeard dwarves primarily speak Dwarven and Common. Dwarves learn languages that tend to be most use to them in either practical matters or in matters of trade and diplomacy. Bronzebeard relations * The Bronzebeard clan is part of the Alliance and is friendly to Alliance members. * The Bronzebeards considers members of the Horde to be their enemies, although Brann seeks assistance from both Alliance and Horde alike. Named Bronzebeard dwarves Note: While all Ironforge dwarves are technically Bronzebeard dwarves the list below are characters that are specifically described as being Bronzebeards. Media Video World of Warcraft Two of the realms in World of Warcraft are named after the Bronzebeard clan. * See: Realm Names and their place in Warcraft Lore References de:Bronzebartclan hu:Bronzebeard klán nl:Bronzebeard clan pl:Klan Miedziobrodych Category:Dwarves Category:Mountain dwarves Category:Dwarf clans Category:Lore